


Read to Me

by aquagirl1978



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: “What are you looking for?” he asked, as he stepped behind her.She turned her head, almost startled, but then smiled. “You weren’t gone very long.”“We didn’t need much wood,” he replied while wrapping his arms around her, her back to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “That, and it’s much warmer in here.”
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Kudos: 2





	Read to Me

“What are you looking for?” he asked, as he stepped behind her.

She turned her head, almost startled, but then smiled. “You weren’t gone very long.”

“We didn’t need much wood,” he replied while wrapping his arms around her, her back to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “That, and it’s much warmer in here.”

She turned around in his arms, facing him. “I won’t complain about that.”

He dipped his head, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. Her lips were so warm, so welcomed after being out in the harsh, bitter cold, even if for such a brief time. He thrived on her warmth - she would never truly know the extent of his need for it, for it was her warmth that thawed his frozen heart. He would never tire of holding her in his arms and kissing her.

He broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, enjoying the sweet silence. “So, what’s troubling you?” he finally asked.

She looked at him blankly.

“You had been staring at my bookcase for a while now. I saw you through the window.”

“I was looking for a particular book of poetry… but you have all these books about architecture,” she said, rolling her eyes while waving a hand towards the bookcase. “I couldn’t find the one I was looking for.”

He stepped towards the bookcase, running a finger along a shelf, looking for her book.

“Why do you have so many books?” she inquired. “I hardly ever see you read any of them.”

Without glancing away from the bookcase, he replied with a smirk. “I used to. That is, until a certain troublemaker took up all my free time.” He turned briefly, just long enough to catch seeing her blush slightly, exactly the reaction he had been hoping to receive.

He continued to browse the bookshelf, until he found her book. Turning around, he handed it to her with a grin. “Was this what you were looking for?”

She looked down at the book in her hands and nodded. “Yes! How do you do that?” she asked, her voice now barely a whisper. “How do you always make everything right?” 

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist; she immediately melted into his embrace, still holding the book between them. He began to gently caress the small of her back, tracing small circles with his thumb. “A misplaced book was not what was bothering you,” he murmured into her hair.

He could feel her shaking her head. “No,” she sighed. “What am I doing? What if I make the wrong decisions for the people of Lysende?

He pulled away so he could look into her eyes. With his hand, he titled her head up so that she could look at him in his eyes; his fingers lingering, tracing her jaw, until they rested gently on her neck. She leaned into his touch, eliciting a smile from him. She let out a shaky breath, wide eyes looking expectantly at him.

“You are the most selfless person I know. Your heart is kind and generous. Your great-grandmothers would be so proud of you.”

“You really think so?” she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Yes, I have no doubts of that,” he replied, nodding. “You are going to be an amazing queen. The very best. The people of Lysende will love you, just like they did your grandmothers. And when you need guidance, or seek reassurance, I will always be there for you,” he added with a smile.

“You promise?” she asked, her eyes filled with hope and happiness.

He dipped his head to kiss her on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear. “Always, my love.”

He walked over to their shared bed by the window and laid down. “Come and join me, we can read your book together.”

She quickly crawled into the bed with her book. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his chest. The bed was small, but he didn’t mind the cramped space; in fact, he preferred it this way.

“Will you read to me?” she asked, holding the book out to him.

He chuckled. She knew I wouldn’t say no to anything she asked of me, he thought. He reached to take the book from her, his fingers brushing the soft skin of her hands. “Which one shall I start with?”

They had settled comfortably, with him reading softly to her, occasionally placing a kiss on the top of her head, and her tracing his fingers that were holding the book with hers.

“Sevastian?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Before…when we were talking…I realized,” she paused, “I’ve never asked you. What are your fears?” she asked quietly, remaining nestled on his chest under his chin.

He closed his eyes. Until recently, he had lived much of his life with just one fear – becoming his father. His rebellious nature and formerly cold persona helped greatly in shutting out much of the world and avoiding that fate. But then he met Krystal, and his whole world changed. Now that one fear was replaced with another – that one day he would lose her. That one day, he wouldn’t be able to protect her and keep her safe, and that he would lose her. He didn’t know what he would do without her in his life, but he did know he would not be ok. Maybe, just maybe that day would never come, and he could keep her safe forever. That they could enjoy some happiness in their lives. Knowing how burdened she was, with the weight of all of Lysende on her shoulders, he was not going to worry her with any of his nonsense tonight.

“Tonight is you night, my queen. Let me keep reading to you. Please?” he begged her, needing the distraction from the discomfort of his thoughts.

“No more reading,” she murmured, repositioning herself so her face was inches from his. She reached her hand to his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her soft touch. She tilted her head closer to his until their lips touched and softly kissed him.

And just like that, she gave him everything he needed that night.


End file.
